


online basics

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Iwa-chan, did it ever occur to you that maybe I went to another country to escape you mothering me?"Iwaizumi snorted. "As if. You've always been an attention-seeking brat.""It's part of my charm," Tooru chirped.Moving abroad means that talking online has become their new normal. Until Iwaizumi leaves his webcam running one night by accident, and Tooru sees something he shouldn't.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 42
Kudos: 634





	online basics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinnedkneedmisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnedkneedmisfit/gifts).



> man did i miss these losers

"So make sure you get enough rest this weekend, alright?" Iwaizumi said sternly.

Tooru gave a fond, exasperated laugh. "Iwa-chan, did it ever occur to you that maybe I went to another country to escape you mothering me?"

Iwaizumi snorted. "As if. You've always been an attention-seeking brat."

"It's part of my charm," Tooru chirped. He beamed at Iwaizumi's sleepy face on his laptop screen. It was the first time they'd managed to talk in weeks, and Tooru missed him fiercely, even more now that he could see his face. 

"If you—" Iwaizumi paused, yawning hugely. "—say so."

Tooru laughed again. "You're falling asleep at your desk, Iwa-chan. Go to bed."

"You go to bed," Iwaizumi muttered in a mutinous voice. He yawned again, and stretched. "Alright. Guess I'll take a shower. Talk soon?"

"You know it," Tooru said, nodding. 

Iwaizumi held his fist out toward the camera as though they were going to fist bump, and Tooru mirrored it. "Miss you, dumbass," he said in a gruff voice.

Tooru clicked his tongue. "Don't spoil it by calling me names."

"Moron."

"Neanderthal," Tooru shot back. 

Iwaizumi laughed, his voice soft.

"I miss you too," Tooru whispered.

The camera froze for a couple of seconds, catching Iwaizumi in the middle of blinking. When it unfroze again a moment later he was smiling at Tooru, soft and lopsided. Tooru felt his heart flutter in his chest. 

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan," he whispered.

"Mm. Night."

Tooru's phone dinged at that moment, so as Iwaizumi reached out to his laptop, Tooru turned away to check his emails, expecting Iwazumi to end the call. He diligently answered an email from one of his teammates, but when he turned back a few minutes later, the webcam feed was still running. 

Tooru leaned over to the mic. "Iwa-cha—an! Couldn't bear to say goodbye to me?"

There was no reply. Iwaizumi had already gotten up from his desk, and as Tooru watched, he began to undress, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. There was nothing provocative or self-conscious about the way he did it. Tooru stared. Had Iwaizumi forgotten he was there? Perhaps this was some kind of prank. He was about to end the call himself when Iwaizumi pushed his sweatpants down and stepped out of them. He was facing away from the desk, so all Tooru could see was the pert curve of his backside.

Grinning, Tooru clicked a button to start recording the call. Iwaizumi already had enough blackmail on him to last two lifetimes, while Tooru had precious little of his own. At least not in video format. 

Iwaizumi disappeared into his bathroom shortly after, but Tooru left the call recording with the hope of embarrassing him properly when he returned. He stepped away from his computer to stretch, keeping one eye on his laptop screen. After a few minutes there was movement again, and Tooru darted back to his desk as Iwaizumi stepped out of the bathroom with a towel slung low around his hips. 

Tooru watched eagerly. Iwaizumi padded around his room, seemingly aimless, then eventually he pulled off his towel, using it to dry his legs, before lifting it to scrub at his wet hair. Tooru's eyes ran over him curiously. He'd filled out a little, putting on a bit more bulk, although he was still slim and fit. His cock was half-hard, bobbing slightly against his thigh. Tooru knew he ought to look away, but as he watched, Iwaizumi dropped his towel on the floor and sprawled out naked on his bed. Tooru couldn't see his face anymore, but his lower half was still visible from his desk. 

Blinking out of his stupour, Tooru picked up his phone and texted Iwaizumi.

 **Tooru☆:** IWA-CHAN!!!  
**Tooru☆:** YOU LEFT YOUR WEBCAM RUNNING  
**Tooru☆:** I see you've been keeping in shape iwa-chan (^人<)〜☆  
**Tooru☆:** just don't say I didn't try

Iwaizumi didn't read his messages. Tooru glanced back at the screen, and heat rushed to his face when he saw that Iwaizumi was stroking his cock slowly. He was hard now, and Tooru winced when he felt his own cock stirring in response.

"Stop that!" he told it in a stern whisper, but it didn't have any effect, and instead he found himself watching, transfixed, as Iwaizumi hitched his knees up and started to stroke himself more quickly. Tooru groaned. "Iwa-chan, that's enough," he whined, leaning back in his chair. 

It was clear that Iwaizumi still couldn't hear him, and Tooru whimpered and covered his ears when Iwaizumi started to moan softly, rolling his hips up to meet his own eager strokes. 

"Oh my god," Tooru groaned, squinting at the screen, unable to quite tear his gaze away. He found his gaze drawn to Iwaizumi's heaving chest, to the little flashes of his cock between the circle of his fingers, or the way his strong thighs flexed against the bed. 

Once, just once, Tooru had overheard Iwaizumi touching himself as they lay side by side one night at a training camp. It had been late, the room filled with soft snoring, and no doubt Iwaizumi had assumed that everyone else was asleep. Tooru only found out because he woke up from a strange dream to the sound of Iwaizumi's soft, bitten-down gasps. He hadn't dared to move for fear that Iwaizumi would notice, and realise he'd been found out. Tooru hadn't wanted him to stop.

A shudder rolled over Tooru as he realised that he could touch himself now, and Iwaizumi wouldn't see him. He'd barely thought about what he was doing before he'd moved his hand down to grip himself loosely through his compression leggings. His cock pulsed between his fingers, and Tooru groaned softly, then a little louder when he remembered that Iwaizumi couldn't hear him. He watched Iwaizumi writhing on his bed, watched his hand working fast over his cock, while the other was between his legs, tugging and fondling his balls. 

Groaning, Tooru wrenched down his leggings and wrapped both hands around his cock, fucking up ino his fist. "O-oh," he groaned, tilting his head back as he relaxed into his chair. But he quickly returned his gaze to the screen, captivated by the sight of Iwaizumi so lost in pleasure. The knowledge that he ought to have turned it off or looked away by now added a gritty little tarnish of guilt to his own pleasure, sharpening the sensation, so that heat tingled down his spine all too soon. 

On the screen, Iwaizumi's fist was a blur, his heels dragging uselessly against the sheets. Soft, rhythmic moans came from off-screen, and Tooru found himself reaching out to increase the volume with a guilty twist in his gut. The sound of Iwaizumi's breathy moans filled his ears, and Tooru found himself sighing in time with them, imagining that Iwaizumi was lying beside him again, instead of thousands of miles away. 

"A-ah—!" Iwaizumi gasped suddenly. "O-oh, god, _Tooru_ , fuck—fuck me, Tooru, yeah—" 

Tooru's eyes snapped open just in time to catch the grainy sight of Iwaizumi coming all over his stomach, and then he was still, panting softly, his knees flopping out to the sides. He knew he hadn't missed it; Iwaizumi had said his name. Tooru watched him, stroking his own cock quickly, wishing he was close enough to see it for himself. To smell, to touch, to _taste_...

Tooru came with a gasp, spilling over his knuckles and his belly. He sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, before the shock of what he'd just heard rushed back to him. He rushed to clean himself up, his heart racing, but by the time he looked back at the screen, Iwaizumi had already crawled under the sheets and was snoring softly. 

Tooru allowed himself a fond sigh, pushing aside the guilt that lingered, the knowledge that he'd crossed a line by watching instead of ending the call. He didn't know how to feel about what he'd seen. What he'd _heard_. 

After he'd cleaned himself up, Tooru sighed and leaned forward to rest his head on his arm. Perhaps he really was a terrible person, but that didn't change the fact that Iwaizumi had been the one to say his name. Did Iwaizumi _like_ him? Or was it just one of those things, something he said in the heat of the moment but didn't mean. Tooru closed his eyes and tried not to think about it, and soon enough, he fell asleep. 

—

The first thing Hajime did when he woke up was to boot up his laptop, intending to check his email. 

The screen flickered on, and Hajime frowned when he saw Oikawa on his screen. He wondered at first if the image had frozen before he ended the call the previous night, but Oikawa was slumped at his desk, apparently fast asleep, which wasn't how Hajime had left him. With a sinking feeling, he glanced at the camera at the top of his screen, at the little glowing LED which meant that his webcam was still active. 

"Oh...fuck," he groaned.

He hadn't ended the call, he realised; he'd put his laptop into sleep mode, and the webcam had continued running. And Oikawa had seen...

On his screen, Oikawa stirred, sitting up with a wince, blinking blearily around him. 

"Shittykawa," Hajime hissed.

Oikawa's glance darted to the screen, his expression brightening. "Iwa-chan! Good morning—-" He broke off suddenly, eyes widening. "I. Uh."

Hajime's heart was in his throat. He was filled with the sudden conviction that Oikawa had seen and heard everything. He had to know for sure, but he couldn't bear to ask. 

"L-last night," he began awkwardly.

"Oh!" Oikawa said suddenly, cutting him off. "Is that the time? Sorry, Iwa-chan, I have to run."

Hajime wrinkled his nose. "Wait, Oikawa—"

"We'll catch up later!" Oikawa said, not meeting his eyes. "Bye, Iwa-chan!"

He made a performance of it, waving to the camera and beaming, before turning away.

Hajime sat back in his chair with a huff, the back of his neck burning. But then he realised that Oikawa hadn't stopped his camera. There was a moment where, shocked, Hajime began to reach out to end the call himself. But then Oikawa turned very slightly, looking over his shoulder at the camera for half a second, before beginning to undress.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1269968664930983936) | [my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
